But I'm Your Brat
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus, already in college, sometimes finds himself coming over to help Carter with his studies. Horus/Carter
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted a story. In all honesty I have all these different ideas and what not, but they're so hard to get on paper! I'm sure many of you know what I mean. Woe the like of my writing career! But now that I'm settled into college and find myself with time to read again inspiration has bitch slapped me across the face! So bowing down to the very powerful force I'm writing this one-shot. My inspiration came from fellow fanfic author DeRez. They wrote a one-shot of this pairing and just bam! well it was actually a smack like a stated earlier. Haha. I recommend reading it! It was called Dreams.

**Title: **But I'm Your Brat

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Words: **1,502

**Warnings:** Slash, Teasing, AU (Don't like, please leave)

**Genre:** Romance, slight angst

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the Kane Chronicles. That belongs to rick Riordan, the genius that he is! I do own the plot of this one-shot though! There was no harm done in the making of this one-shot.

**Summary:** AU. Carter and Horus are neighbors. Horus, already in college, sometimes finds himself coming over to help Carter with his studies. Carter a junior in high school cherishes these moments he has with the man he's been in love with since he moved in next door. One day after a bad day in school he's being tutored by said crush, but couldn't seem to find the usual warmth and happiness that came.

"…and that's how the author portrays deep regret in his novel. Got it?"

"Yea."

Horus narrowed his eyes at his younger counterpart. He noticed the sadden eyes, the slumped shoulders, that infernal pout and the sigh that would leave the dark teen from time to time. Something was wrong with Carter and he would be damned to let it continue. So, as any good loving best friend would do he slammed the book shut as loud as he could.

"Ack!"

With an amused smile he watched as Carter glared from his position on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor Carter? It couldn't be because you're not listening to my excellent tutoring and so was startled by me closing the book…could it?"

The glare turned into a sheepish look. "Sorry Horus."

"Right…here." Holding his hand out for Carter, he pulled the teen back up onto the chair beside him. Once Carter was settled back into his seat did Horus swoop down on his prey. "What's wrong?"

Carter gaped before waving his hands back and forth in from of him. "N-Nothing wrong! You just scared the crap outta me! Remember bird-brain?"

A stutter and name-calling? Carter only did that when there was something wrong with him. As if this kid could ever fool him! He's Horus Godson! Sexy, tough, very attentive and all-around bad-ass. There was nothing you could hide from him. Especially when it has to deal with Carter. It wasn't because he took care of the kid when Julius needed a babysitter when they were younger. Or that he had a hero-complex. Oh gods no. Carter was special to him. He didn't like to see him sad and he definitely didn't like it when Carter lied to him.

"Don't lie to me Carter." The younger teen flinched from the icy tone. Softening his overall self, he pulled Carter's chin so they were facing each other. "Carter, tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you so…dejected."

"I…Horus…why…I just don't get it!" shouted Carter all of a sudden. Horus raised an eyebrow as the teen began to pace back and forth in the room, hands classed behind his back and an angry but sadden look on his face.

"What don't you get?"

"Zia! She- ugh!" Horus felt something in himself clench. What did that girl have to do with this? It couldn't be that Carter actually had a crush on her…could it? No way. Carter would have told him. Unless this is him telling. He didn't want to hear this! But it's to late now. He's already asked what was wrong. Goddammit! "Horus…are you okay? You look like Anubis just kissed you or something."

Horus gagged. "Carter! That was a mental image I did not need!"

"I don't know…you and Anubis together…ack! Hey!"

Horus tightened the choke hold he had on Carter. "Take it back!"

"N-no way!"

"Do it you puny mortal!" he exclaimed, not budging a single inch against Carter's struggles.

"It's too late! The damage has already been done!" Horus sighed and released Carter. The dark-skinned teen laughed straightening up. Horus couldn't help but smile back. He never could be mad or grumpy for long around Carter.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I put up with you."

"Isn't it the other way around?" He yelped as he dodged the book that Horus threw. "That's child abuse!"

"You're not my child. Thank the gods." Seriously. "Feeling better now?"

"Yea…I guess."

Horus groaned, falling back into his seat. "Fine. Let's hear what Zia did." Carter blushed, shaking his head. Horus rose an eyebrow. "Carter."

"Oh fine. I knew I didn't have a chance."

"Exactly. Now quit stalling."

Carter sighed. "She…."

Horus narrowed his different colored eyes. "Come again?"

"…"

"That was even worse than the first time." He grabbed Carter's hand and pulled the teen to stand between his legs. "Again, and louder."

Carter flushed and pushed out his words loud enough to hear but to quick to make sense of. Sensing Horus' impatience he sighed. In all their years together, he only saw the older man pissed off once and that was when his cousin, Set, almost set him on fire. Horus wasn't happy. Nope. He was freaking livid. Thank god Horus' parents were there or Set would have had more than a bloody nose. It was probably the time he figured he liked Horus more than older brother figure or friend. So taking a deep breathe he revealed something he never thought he'd get to say but had always hoped he could.

"She teased me about you."

"About me? What she say? Did you defend my honor?" Carter rolled his eyes at that last suggestion.

"You seriously need to stop living in the past Horus."

The egyptian man shrugged. "Can't help it."

Carter gave him an amused look. "Sure you can't."

Horus waved it off as if he were some pompous pharaoh. "But you did right?"

"Yea yea. I defended your honor, not that she was bad mouthing you though. If anything she was-" Carter slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing. Horus smiled giddily, tugging Carter's hand away.

"Yes?"

Carter shook his head. Okay, so maybe it will be a little while longer until he told his inner most secret. "No way! I changed my mind!"

Horus pouted, tugging the wrist he still held in his grasp. "Don't be like that. I have a right to know."

"Because it's about you?"

"Exactly. So tell me." Another tug. Carter bit his lip looking to the side tog ether his thoughts. He missed the heated look Horus gained from that small action. Carter never did know that such small things would light him on fire. Before he even registered what his body he was doing, he pulled Carter onto his lap, causing Carter to blush harder at his sudden position. Horus noticed that Carter didn't pull away but settled into his new position.

In Carter's head, surprisingly everything was calm. He's finally made a decision. And what a better time to do it then when he was straddling the object of his affections. With his free hand, he grabbed onto the back of Horus' neck and pulled him in. First, gently brushing his lips gently against the shocked man before adding more pressure. His eyes were closed, so he missed how those mismatch eyes widened before dilating in pleasure and closing as well. What he did notice was that he was being kissed back and that Horus was wrapping this arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He shifted forwards, rubbing their centers together. He moaned into the kiss which gave Horus an opening in letting his tongue enter.

Carter found himself relinquishing control to Horus second by pleasurable second and he did nothing to stop it. After all, this is what he wanted. What he craved for. Nothing would stop him enjoying this.

Except maybe his cell phone ringing.

Reaching over to the obtrusive phone that was vibrating as music played on his desk. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"What?"

Horus continued to kiss down Carter's neck and suckled on his collarbone.

"Is that anyway to greet your brilliant sister?"

"Sadie?"

"Present."

He bit on his lip when Horus scrapped his teeth against his sensitive neck.

"W-What is it? I'm a bit busy?"

He could just feel the frown in her words. "But I thought your tutoring session is over already?"

"Y-Yea, but I'm still b-busy."

"Why are you stuttering? Oh whatever. Listen. I need you to help me with something. It's very important for school. Are you listening to me?"

"N-Not really. S-Sadie, let me c-call you b-back."

"Fine but-"

Ending the call he tossed it back on the desk and pulled Horus up for another bruising kiss. Horus pulled back when the need for air was to great. In Carter's opinion suffocation in this way wouldn't be to bad of a way to go.

"What did Sadie want?" asked Horus, his voice deeper than usual. Carter looked up from where he rested his head against Horus' shoulder.

"Not sure. I wasn't really listening."

Horus tutted. "Now that's not very nice."

"And who's fault do you think that is?" snorted Carter tiredly.

"Not mine if that's what you're insinuating."

"Again, why do I put up with you? It's not because of your winning personality."

The older man chuckled, running his hands down Carter's back as the teen breathed normally again. "You better call your sister back and see what she wanted." Carter pouted. He had been hoping they could do a little bit more. Horus kissed Carter's forehead. "Don't pout. We can always do more after the phone call. Best to get this out of the way now."

"So you do have moments were your use your brain! ow- hey! You didn't have to pinch me so hard."

"Just call you brat."

"Yea, but I'm your brat."

"Damn straight you are."

What did you think? I hope you like it! Any criticism and comments are welcomed! There is a possible continuation, but that all depends on the type of responses I get. So let me know if you think I should write it! And if you have any ideas, let me know as well!

Thanks for reading!

Oreo13


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

The sequel has now been written! It's called 'This is their Foreplay'. It is a continuation from this story! I think I like it more then But I'm Your Brat. Let me know what you guys think!

Oreo1


End file.
